


Promises, Promises...

by Faylinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, D/s, Drarry, Happy Ending, M/M, Muggle Cinema, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faylinn/pseuds/Faylinn
Summary: Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson are tired of listening to their best friends complain about one another. So they decide to organize a group outing to the movies. How will the night end for Draco and Harry?





	Promises, Promises...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phrynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrynne/gifts).



> One of my best friends and one of the most important people in my life is celebrating her birthday today and I couldn't let this day go by without gifting her some Drarry love! ~ 
> 
> To my Hufflepuff bestie and the person who introduced me to the Drarry and Fanfiction Universe, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ❤

It was 6 o’clock in the afternoon when four wizards and two witches approached the ticket booth at local cinema. Pansy Parkinson and her girlfriend, Hermione Granger, approached the ticket salesman and bought six tickets to the evening screening of the new hit BDSM movie, Shades. It took them a very long time to convince everyone to come, specially two wizards - a blonde with grey eyes and a dark-haired with green eyes. Neither Harry Potter nor Draco Malfoy wanted to come since neither enjoyed each other’s company. Or at least that’s what they said in public. In private, with their friends, the conversation took other turns. Pansy was tired of hearing Draco talk about Harry and Hermione whom, in turn, was sick of listening to Harry lose his mind talking about the blonde. So, the pair decided to organize this movie outing to try and get both men together. 

So after tickets bought, bets made between the other remaining wizards (because there’s no way Blaise is not taking the chance to win money from Ron Weasley) and popcorns in hand, the group enters the cinema room and sits comfortably in their seats. Harry is the innermost seat with Ron by his side, followed by Blaise, Draco and finally the couple of the evening, Pansy and Hermione. 

“Tell me again why we’re seeing a porno?” Blaise asked. 

“It’s not a porno you jackass. It’s an semi-erotic romantic drama” replied Pansy “And Hermione and I have been wanting to see this movie for weeks now but it’s been always crowded. But since that new action movie is premiering next room we thought today was a perfect date to get a more empty room”. And empty it was, the room belonged to them and to two other couples sitting a few rows below them. 

“Oh, I apologize” he bitterly replied “I didn’t know that the new name for porno was semi-erotic romantic… what did you call it? I lost it half-way”. He smiled to Parkinson before a piece of popcorn hit him in the forehead.

“Shut up, Zabini”. Hermione replied, smugly. 

“THAT’S my girl”. Pansy kissed Hermione, proud that her witch not only replied (sassily) back to Blaise but also hit him square in the forehead with popcorn. Draco, in turn, laughed at the episode. “Now will you all please shut it? The movie is about to start”. 

“I doubt it will be any good, the only movie that has decently even represented the BDSM community was “The Secretary” and Merlin knows this is not getting anywhere near that”. Harry said, from his corner.

“At least this movie also has a Mr. Grey. But doubt it will be as good.”. Draco replied.

“Are you two agreeing with each other? Quick ‘Mione, take a photo of this.” Ron joked, before being elbowed by Harry. “What?” he asked, his mouth half full with popcorns. 

“Shut it all, the movie is starting”. Pansy complained, loudly so that the entire row of wizards could hear. 

The movie started and the room went quiet except for two people…

 

Harry: “Isn’t that guy a bit obsessed with her? Why so many photos?”

Draco: “That one is worse, he just bought them all for Merlin’s sake.”

Harry: “He had to be a rich kid.”

Draco: “Any problem with rich kids Potter?”

Harry: “Shut it Malfoy.”

 

Harry: “Renegotiate terms? What kind of talk is that? Talk about being formal, damn.”

Draco: “At least he HAS terms. That’s better than most, I say.”

 

Harry: “He just gave her a phone AND a laptop. He’s trying to buy her out”.

Draco: “What’s the matter Potter? Never got any gifts from the Weaslette?”

Harry: “God Malfoy, don’t bring Ginny into this, you know I’m gay! And can’t you shut up for a second?”

Blaise. “You could both shut up, actually”. 

 

Harry: “He doesn’t even wait. It’s like “I want to fuck, let’s fuck” and jumps on her.  Crappy Dom in my opinion…”

Draco: “He should at least tease and make her beg for it, for Merlin’s sake. This is worse than porn, it’s terrible dominance.” 

 

Harry: “He’s got a file on her? That’s CREEPY.”

Draco: “Even I can agree to that, that’s sick. That one is sick.”

Harry: “The only reason he’s getting a free pass is because he’s rich”. 

Draco: “DAMMIT POTTER. Being rich has nothing to do about it! You can be rich and still be a proper Dom, shut up!”.

 

Harry: “Damn, that room is nice. Where can I get one of those?”   
Draco: “I can get you one of those, Potter.”

Blaise: “Could you stop flirting and watch the movie?”

Draco: “Shut up Blaise.”

 

Draco: “A crash? Well the movie was needing a bit more drama…”

Harry: “Talk about rich kids drama.”

Draco: “I swear to Merlin’s left bollock Potter, I’m going to spank you if you continue with this rich kids joke.”

Ron: “Please do but preferably FAR AWAY FROM US. AND SILENTLY.” 

 

When the movie ended the six wizards came out of the cinema room with both Harry and Draco still complaining about the movie and arguing with each other how the correct way to practice BDSM was. 

“You know what?” Blaise replied, turning back to face the two men. “If you know what BDSM is and how it should be done, why don’t you teach each other?” 

“He wouldn’t be able to teach me BDSM even if his life depended on it.” Harry replied.

“You know what? I’ll do that. Come here Potter.” Draco grabs Harry and apparates them out of the movie theatre.

“What did you just do?” Ron asks. 

“You’ll see. Six galleons they’ll be together by brunch tomorrow.” Blaise replied. 

“You’re on.” Ron betted. 

“Ron you lost money to Blaise just five minutes ago from the bet you made at the start of the movie!” Hermione scolded.

“Well, I won’t lose now! Harry is not going to disappoint me, you’ll see”. He answered back while shaking Blaise’s hand.

“Don’t be so sure Weasley”. Pansy replied. 

*******

Draco apparated them both to his room and pushed Harry into the bed. 

“What do you think you’re doing Malfoy?” Harry asked. 

“Oh you’ll see soon enough. And don’t tell me you don’t want it Potter. I saw how you’ve been looking at me all night.” the blonde replied while lowering himself to Harry “The password is red if you want me to stop. Yellow if you want me to slow down. And green if I can continue”. He whispered to the other man’s ear. Harry gulped down and struggled to control himself “So Potter… What colour do you want?”. 

Harry mumbled something intelligible to which Draco had to ask again, this time nibbling on  Harry’s earlobe “What colour?”. 

“Green. Definitely Green. Slytherin Green. Whatever colour of Green you want, just don’t stop Draco...”. He babbled, looking up into Malfoy’s grey eyes and wondering if he could lose himself in them. Malfoy smiled “That’s my good boy… Now let’s get those clothes off you. I have so much I want to do to you” and he started undressing Harry, not letting Harry undress him. When he was finally naked, Draco ordered him to lay on the bed, facing down. He snapped his fingers and suddenly the ceiling above his bed turned into a mirror and ropes and a vial of lube came from a drawer nearby. Malfoy grabbed the tropes and tied Harry to the bed poles. 

“I remember promising someone a spanking earlier tonight…” Draco spoke, while lightly tracing the lines of Harry’s ass. “I hope you can count Potter.” and the first smack hit Harry’s skin. 

“One.” Harry mumbled, cock growing hard and rubbing against the sheets. 

SMACK. Another hit.

“Two…” 

SMACK.   
“Three.”

SMACK. SMACK.

“Four. Five…” Harry cried, trying to ease the tension of his cock against the sheets but without success. 

The spanking continued until it reached number ten, when the ropes came loose and Draco ordered Harry to kneel next to the bed. 

“How does it feel?” The blonde asked. 

“It feels… Good…” 

Grabbing Harry’s hair and pulling his head back he asked, his lips almost closing in on Harry’s “It feels good… what?”

“Sir.” Harry replied, dying to have a taste of those pale lips, so close to his own he could almost feel them. 

“That’s my good boy.” Draco eased his grip on Harry’s hair and traced his fingers along his cheeks, looking down towards Harry’s swollen cock. The sheer image of Harry, on his knees and his hard and swollen cock longing for Draco’s touch was enough to cause a jolt throughout the blonde’s body and directly to his own cock, throbbing inside the tight jeans. ‘Not yet’ he thought. He still wanted more, more of Potter. 

“Sit up”. Draco ordered. “Have you ever bottomed?” 

“Yes, sometimes… I’m a switch”. Harry replied, avoiding Draco’s eyes.

“Look me in the eyes, Harry. If we’re doing this, if I’m going to fuck you deep and raw until you lose all senses except the feeling of my cock buried deep into you, I’m going to need you to look me in the eyes.” Draco replied, to which Harry complied and stared into the pools of grey, replying “Yes sir.”. 

“That’s my boy… Now bend over the bed. I want to prepare that gorgeous ass for my cock.” Draco ordered, smirking at how Harry’s cock jumped at the idea. 

Harry bended over and felt a cool liquid dripping onto his ass and Draco’s fingers massaging him. It was driving him mad, his cock throbbing as hard as it can be and with no sign of release in sight. He had to gather all his strength not to cum right there on the spot, while Draco’s fingers explored his hole, massaging, probing and opening him. Harry was losing himself in the sensation of Draco’s fingers when, suddenly, after what it seemed like an eternity (but it could have been just half an hour) a cold metal object pressed against his hole, replacing Draco’s fingers.

“Shhh… Don’t worry. It’s going to feel good, so good baby.” Draco replied, while pushing the toy into Harry until it was buried inside him, filling him, priming him to receive Draco’s cock. 

“Now Harry, while your pretty ass is being opened I want that beautiful mouth of yours, sucking my cock. Is that okay for you?” He asked.

“Yes, oh please yes. Let me suck your cock, I can make you feel good Draco, I promise, let me, please.” Harry begged, losing all reason and just wanting to explode with the overwhelming amount of sensations he was feeling at the same time. 

“That’s good, baby. Get on your knees then.” The blonde replied, and helped him get up and then on his knees. Draco smirked when Harry positioned himself as ordered and felt the buttplug vibrate. “Oh, did I forget to warn you? It’s going to be vibrating occasionally, when you least expect. Remember, you’re not allowed to cum. You can only climax after I’ve fucked your pretty butthole and filled you up. Are we clear, Harry?” the blonde, asked. 

Harry nodded frantically “yes please Draco, I want you inside me”.

“Well, open that pretty mouth of yours then”. Draco had his cock out already, not bothering with removing his clothes just yet. Harry opened his mouth and received Draco’s cock, which was a bit different from Harry’s. While Harry’s was thick and bushier, Draco’s cock was - just like Draco - more slender and long, to the point that it didn’t fit entirely in Harry’s mouth, making him gag for several times. But that didn’t stop Harry from sucking, licking, biting and trying to bring Draco over the edge, to no avail. Malfoy had a lot of self-control and was able to resist to all Harry’s attempt to make him come, just enjoying feeling Harry’s tongue going through his length while burying his hand in Harry’s ruffled locks. 

“Fuck, Potter. You’re going to be the death of me, with that pretty mouth of yours. You suck my cock so good, did you know that Potter? So good”. Draco praised. “Fuck I just want to shove you against that bed and fuck you raw, Potter. If that asshole is as good and tight as this mouth, I’m going to be fucking you all night long until dawn.” he continued, making Harry shiver with his words. Harry wasn’t sure what was making him harder and dripping with precum, if Draco’s words or the buttplug vibrating but he was starting to lose himself in everything. He needed Draco, he needed his cock inside him. “Draco please… I need you.” He begged. Draco smirked “Oh I know you do, baby. I can see that leaking cock from here, all eager to come”. He removed his cock from Harry’s mouth and he got down next to Harry “Do you want my cock Harry? Do you want me inside you? Filling you? Until you can’t utter anything else except my name?” The blonde asked while nibbling Harry’s bottom lip.

“Yes, please, I beg you.” Harry replied, trying to kiss Draco but the blonde predicted the movement and pulled away at the right moment and smirked down at Harry. He then reached out his hand to Harry “Get up then. I want that ass”. 

Harry complied and got up

“Lie on your back, in the bed. I want you to look me in the eyes when I enter you”. Draco replied, removing his own clothes while Harry got up on the bed and prepared himself. Draco joined him, tying his wrists to the bed poles and tracing his chest. “Scared, Potter?” he replied, biting down on one of Harry’s nipples.

“You wish… aah… Malfoy”. Harry replied, looking into Draco’s eyes. Draco smirked and quickly - and without warning - removed the buttplug from Harry’s ass. Harry jerked at the sudden movement but quickly gasped when he felt Draco’s head near his entrance. “Are you ready for me, Harry?” The blonde whispered in Harry’s ear, who in turn was nodding frantically and begging in incoherent gasps and moans. 

Draco smiled down at Harry and pushed in, entering him. “Oh fuck Harry, you feel so good. Damn. You’re so tight, Merlin. I could do this all day, fuck, I want to live in here, inside you, all the time. So warm, fuck.” Harry moaned at the words, “Fuck Draco, you’re so big. Fuck me, hard please. I want you inside me.” Draco smiled and started picking up the pace. Both men were now lost in one other and to the raw and primal moment they were experiencing. Draco knew he wasn’t going to last but he was trying his hardest to keep on pumping and fucking Harry non-stop, he wanted to see Harry crumble beneath him but he didn’t know if he could wait that long. 

“Draco, I’m going to cum, I can’t hold it, fuck, you feel so good. Please, let me cum, please, please”. Harry begged, looking up at Draco. “Please, Draco”. 

Draco couldn’t do it anymore, the tightness of Harry, the warmth and now those green eyes looking up at him and begging for him. Fuck. “cum for me Harry. Cum for me”. Draco replied, not being able to hold on much longer. Harry, in his turn, just let go completely and came hard on Draco’s chest, screaming his name. 

Draco, feeling Harry’s ass tightening even more around his cock and the warmth of Harry’s spunk against his own chest couldn’t hold it any longer and came deep inside Harry, murmuring his name. 

Both men rode the waves of their orgasms, finishing against each other and taking deep breaths, trying to come back to their normal selves. Draco removed the ropes around Harry’s wrists, cast a quick Scourgify and lied down in the bed, with Harry next to him, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

*******

“Look who it is! The lovebirds!” Blaise said, across from the parlour of the little café where they always had brunch on Saturday mornings. Draco and Harry entered the parlour holding hands, Harry’s hair even more ruffled than usual. “How was your night boys? Had fun?” Blaise winked. 

“Shut it, Zabini” Harry replied, while sitting down with Draco on the table and snatching some fruit from the bowl in front of them. 

“So, can we assume you are together now? Finally?” Pansy replied, anxiously waiting for a confirmation to what she already knew happened. 

“You could say, so yes Pansy. Potter and I have spoken this morning and have come to the conclusion that we feel the same for each other and have decided to pursue a relationship.” Draco replied, nibbling on a piece of toast. 

“Also known as you fucked, got it out of your system and finally noticed you are perfect for each other?” Hermione added.

“And that.” Harry replied, smiling widely. 

“AH. Pay up, Weasley!” Blaise replied.

“Damnit. Couldn’t you keep it in your pants Harry? I’m always losing money thanks to you, what a nice friend you are, no doubt.” Ron complained while paying his debt to Blaise.

“Not my fault” Harry replied while Draco nodded. “It’s your fault you can’t see things that are right in front of you, Weasley”, the blonde added.

“Like you’re one to talk.” Ron replied, pouting, making the entire table laugh, while Harry grabbed Draco’s hand under the table and showed him a shy smile, that Draco alone knew what it meant. They were finally together, happy and in love. And all thanks to a muggle movie, who would know? 

 

Well… Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson sure did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thank you to my lovely Slytherin boyfriend for beta-reading! ~
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave lots of love, comments and kudos!


End file.
